


Сорок пять

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [12]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Installation art, playing cards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Инсталляция на тему карточной колоды по мотивам канона.
Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Челлендж 2020.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Сорок пять

**Author's Note:**

> Инсталляция. Карты из карточной колоды (онёры, тузы, рубашка)

  


[](https://i.ibb.co/ww96NjB/2.jpg)

«Килеан выкладывал карту за картой. Рокэ отвечал: тройка Скал, пятерка Молний, Сердце Волн…

Глаза Людвига исступленно сверкнули, он бросил Королеву и Рыцаря Молний. Рокэ небрежно открыл две оставшиеся у него карты — Король Молний и Сердце Ветра...

— Триада! — вопил Валме. — Чтоб я провалился! Закатные твари! Разрубленный Змей! Все кошки и все святые мира, Триада!

Триада — три Сердца — Сорок Пять! Единственная комбинация, способная перебить карты Килеана. Граф глядел на лежавшие перед ним картинки, как глядят на привидение или ядовитую змею. Дик видел, как он закрыл и открыл глаза, надеясь, что все изменится, но триада не исчезала — извивались золотые щупальца Спрута, грозно сверкали клыки Вепря, спорил с неистовым ветром Ворон!

— Этого не может быть, — пробормотал Килеан, — просто не может быть…»

_Красное на красном_

  


[](https://i.ibb.co/GpJ4qbd/1.jpg)

  
  


#### БОНУС

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/4JfBP1G/image.jpg)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/qpH2RcN/image.jpg)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/S67jQ6z/image.jpg)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/FwXTDyS/image.jpg)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/2YGrDSB/image.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По клику на изображение оноткроется в большем размере в этом же окне, для возврата к работе нажмите "назад " в браузере .

**Author's Note:**

> Забытый кусочек бонуса
> 
> [ ](https://i.ibb.co/Lt6BvMD/image.jpg)  
> 
> 
>        
> 
> 
> По клику на превью откроется страница работы.  
>  По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723897)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713979)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724428)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729222)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724527)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725022)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730614)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728850)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725793)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724671)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730680)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730035)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706101)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
>     
> 
> ` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/wWVXwFJ/5-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div><a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
